


Caught in the Deadlights

by tbhtooru



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhtooru/pseuds/tbhtooru
Summary: When I was caught in the deadlights, I watched you die.





	Caught in the Deadlights

When I was caught in the deadlights, I watched you die. I saw it play out a million different ways, and every time there was nothing I could do. I cried your name, I reached out my arms, but always to no avail. You were gone before I knew it.

When I was caught in the deadlights, I told you the truth. I said that I loved you, that I always have, and always will. I told you that I spent my adult life trying to fill a gap in my heart, though I didn’t even know why it existed. You were the gap, Eds. I told you that even though I forgot your name, your face, and your whole existence, that you impacted my life in a way that words do not even express.

When I was caught in the deadlights, I held your face in my hands. I pressed my lips to yours before you died, and you told me you loved me. You slipped into death, and it started again; I watched you die a new more painful death than the last.

You saved me from the deadlights, and I saw you above me. To know you were alive after what I just saw, was the biggest relief I’ve ever felt. I whispered your name, and you whispered mine. But once again, I would watch you die. You were gone before I knew it.

You saved me from the deadlights, but I couldn’t tell you the truth. I couldn’t bring myself to say the words aloud, despite how much I needed you to know. You were my first love, and no one since has made me feel the same way you did. I remembered your face, and your name, and you filled the gap in my heart.

You saved me from the deadlights, and I held you as you lied dying. I pressed my lips to yours before you died and you said, “I fucked your mom.” I knew you meant the exact same. You slipped into death, and this time there was no restart; This time you were really gone.

**Author's Note:**

> here i come, arising from a 37 million year slumber, grasping a pair of bloody and cracked glasses sobbing about IT.


End file.
